How To Train Your Vault Dweller
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: What happens if you take Toothless, turn him into a human, and drop him in Vault 13? Chaos. Please note that chapter 1 was written a shit ton of time ago, and the latest chapters are being written to continue it.
1. 1: Vault 13

**This story is a crossover between How To Train Your Dragon and the Fallout series, I'm starting with Fallout (The First One), and Toothless is the main character, yay! Start the show because...war, war never changes**

Chapter 1 : Vault 13

Toothless felt weird, he was asleep, but yet his body felt...wrong, like something was different...and missing, he opened his eyes and then locked at himself...before freaking out

He was in a human body, a adult human body, he collapses to the floor. He notices that he's in a light gray room, with a bed and dresser, and a sliding door with the engraved numbers reading "13"

"HICCUP! WHAT THE HEL HAPPENED!" Toothless yells and 2 random people in blue suits run into the room

"Hey, what's wrong?" One random man asks and Toothless backs away from them

"You! W...who are you? Where am i?!" Toothless asks franticly and the one random man looks at the other and then faces Toothless

"You must have amnesia, you're in Vault 13, also, my name is Dan" Dan says and Toothless looks even more confused

"V...Vault 13?"

"Yea, you know? A huge underground fallout shelter"

"F...fallout? From what?"

"The nuclear war silly! Now get up! Its time for dinner, do you remember your name?"

"Hel yes! I remember that my name is Toothless, i was born a dragon, i am supposed to always be a dragon, and i don't know why the hel I'm here"

"Damn, his amnesia must be causing him to have a fake personality from one of those old holotape story's about dragons" Dan says and manages to pull Toothless up from the ground, they exit into the huge, underground nuclear bunker

...

 _"I've learned a lot about the world from before the nuclear war, I've learned about the vaults, America, china, the great war, and other stuff. But i miss Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Stoick, Snotlout, everyone...maybe they where a dream, but i can still have hope, and I'm still Toothless, even if I'm stuck a damn underground fallout shelter"_ Toothless writes in his terminal, he stops and lets out a loud sigh before face palming, he starts writing again

 _"This is my first official terminal log, and yet i still type like a pro, maybe its from the fact Hiccup taught me to write Norse, that I've picked up on English so fast. Man, i miss being a dragon, i miss having wings, i miss having fire, i miss having four legs, i miss having a tail, i miss having my flight, and i miss having Hiccup to accompany me threw the day and night. I cant...i cant keep writing this right now"_ Toothless finish's writing and sighs before saving and turning his terminal off, he gets up and lays down on his bed

...

Everyone had to draw straws today for no reason and of course, Toothless drew the short straw

"Is this good or..." Toothless asks and Dan turns to him

"That means you need to see the overseer, for something..." Dan says with absolutely no clue about what the overseer wants

...

Toothless walks into the overseers office and the overseer, Jacoren, turns to Toothless and sighs

"Ahh, your here, good. We have a problem" Jacoren says and Toothless gets nervious, is he the problem?

"W-whats the problem?" Toothless says and Jacoren sighs

"We got a problem, a big one, the controller chip for our water purification system has given up the ghost!" Jacoren states and Toothless is somewhat happy that he isn't the problem, but scared for the Vault Dwellers of Vault 13

"Can we fix it?" Toothless asks worried

"No I'm afraid, we cant make a new one, and the process is to complicated for a work around system. Simply put, we're running out of drinking water, no water, no Vault! This is crucial to our survival. And frankly, i think your the only hope we have" Jacoren says

"What can i do" Toothless asks with hope

"You need to find us another controller chip" Jacoren says with a sigh

"How long will i have?" Toothless asks

"We estimate that we have four to five months till the vault runs out of water. We need that chip, we've marked your Pip Boy map with the location of another vault, not a bad place to start i think. Look, just be safe, ok?" Jacoren asks and Toothless nods

"I will" Toothless says before walking over to a bench and picking up a 10MM pistol and some ammo, he picks up a knife, and some other stuff. He goes to the elevator and press's the first floor button, he exits the elevator and steps up to a door with the numbers 13 on it

Suddenly a red light starts flashing and a small alarm sounds as the door slides up, Toothless walks into the airlock and the door shuts behind him. The rooms lights flash on and the computer terminal on the wall starts making a noise while lines of code pass by. Suddenly a alarm sounds and the lights all turn red, the vault door slides outward, where a weird arm device grabs the door and pulls it aside, Toothless eventually steps outside and into the wasteland, or a cave in the wasteland


	2. 2: Coming Home

**It's been...forever since i wrote a chapter for this. But I'm gonna state this now, I'm not doing the actual story of Fallout because there wouldn't be any difference between the story in the game and this story.**

 **Basically, this story's chapter starts nearly 60 years after Fallout 1. The reason? I am NOT recapping the entire fallout story, as it would just be a waste of my time. Instead, I'm gonna focus on a unique new story set during the time of Arroyo (Is that how you spell Arroyo?)**

* * *

Toothless looked down at his logbook, it was filled with so many adventures and tales that he still swears to this day that if Fishlegs read it, he would have a heart attack of knowledge.

Toothless sighed and put his log book into his backpack. He was leaving Arroyo and journeying all the way back to Shady Sands and the Brotherhood of Steel, he had nothing left in Arroyo as his love had died nearly 2 years ago to radiation poisoning.

Toothless grabbed a 10MM pistol and one of his old plasma rifles off the wall. He then quietly snuck out in the night and started the long walk back to the brotherhood.

The only reason he has to go back to the Brotherhood is that they sent him a message, telling him that they found something that might have some importance to him.

* * *

The sun rises on the irradiated wasteland and Toothless coughs loudly, he then takes some Rad-Away and Rad-X to get rid of the radiation in his system.

The sunlight lighting up his gray and black hair and making the dark blue worn out vault suit look brand new.

He walks the rest of the way to the Brotherhood's base, and he approaches the guard outside.

"I am Knight Toothless, i need in to see Paladin Holloway" Toothless states and guard looks Toothless over before nodding and opening the elevator door. Toothless then enters the elevator and it takes him going through the entire base before he finds Paladin Holloway, who was polishing her power armor.

"Oh, hey Toothy," Holloway says and puts down her rag, Toothless growls and shakes his head.

"I told you to stop calling me that when you were just a kid," Toothless says and remembers that around 30 years ago, Holloway was born and eventually meet Toothless 3 years later.

"Yeah, but when do i listen to anyone? Anyways, i bet you're wondering what i meant when i told you that i found something of importance to you. I think i found a project that allows travel between dimensions and universes. If its real, i think we could get you back to Berk" Holloway says and Toothless feels his heartache, he had been missing Berk for over 60 years and he hadn't had anything to remember Berk or Hiccup by.

The only reason Holloway even knows about Berk and Toothless' past, is because she once read Toothless' journal behind his back around 15 years ago.

"Well, tell me the information and point me in the direction of this portal" Toothless states and goes over to a box containing his old power armor, he cracks the top off of the crate.

"Its west of here, past Mariposa, so far it's near the coast. It belongs to General Atomics, and it's located in an underground facility. I have the key to get into the lower levels and thus, see if the portals real" Holloway says and Toothless puts on his helmet, he then turns to Holloway.

"Alright, give me the key and I'll be on my way," Toothless says and Holloway smiles.

"Ah ah ah! I'm coming with you, you're gonna need a backup" Holloway says and Toothless groans.

"Are you serious? The last time you and i went on a mission, it ended up with me getting shot in the knee! I couldn't adventure for WEEKS after that!" Toothless states and Holloway chuckles.

"That was your own fault, that and the fact that you didn't want to use your last bloody stimpak" Holloway comments and Toothless sighs.

"Alright, fine, come along then. But if you manage to get me shot to death, oh i will come back and haunt you until Deathclaws are nice!" Toothless says and Holloway shrugs her shoulders. They quickly get their power armor on and take a few other things, a pip boy, a book, and lots of other things just in case.

They leave the Brotherhood bunker and head straight for where Holloway said the lab is.

* * *

After nearly 3 days of walking, killing irradiated animals that attack them, and a bit of arguing and playful banter. They make it to where this base is supposed to be. They see a small shack just barely standing and they approach it.

"What's this? A secret entrance to the facility?" Holloway says and Toothless nods while looking it over.

"Has to be, no one would build a shake all the way out here, except to hide something. Let's go in" Toothless states and pulls out his trusty old plasma rifle.

They open the door and quietly step into the shack, they look around before finding a hatch.

"After you," Holloway says and Toothless looks over at her.

"I thought women and children went first" Toothless states and Holloway smiles with a laugh.

"Well, you are still a child on the inside, Toothy" Holloway says and Toothless growls about his name not being Toothy. They quickly climb down the now open hatch, they enter a huge room with machines and an elevator.

"I don't see anything, maybe if we take that elevator down we could find something," Toothless says and Holloway nods, they quickly make it over to the elevator and try to get it to work, only to find it has no power.

"Holloway, i need you to go find the generator and switch it on. It should be nearby if they designed these builds like the ones near the Brotherhoods base" Toothless states and Holloway runs off to find a generator.

Toothless stands there for what feels like 30 minutes before the power comes on and Holloway returns. They quickly take the elevator down to the bottom floor.

When the door to the elevator opens, Toothless cannot believe what he sees. Laying on a podium in a chamber is his old missing tail fin. The one that was cut off when Hiccup shot him down all those years ago.

Toothless stepped up to the podium and rubbed his human hand against his old tail fin, he could fell that it was still a part of him. Even if it was dead he could still feel the connection to it, the feeling that it is his.

Toothless then looked over to his left and saw a huge portal that was still active after all these years.

"Toothless, the battery's aren't very good and will only last 24 hours" Holloway comments and Toothless nods.

"That will be all the time i need" Toothless states and then starts pulling things out from his backpack until he finds his logbook and his other blank book. He opens the blank book and starts drawing and writing down schematics for everything he knows, from Pistols to Power Armor, he wrote down the blueprints for them all.

Toothless then shoved everything back into his backpack, and he even took some stuff from the surrounding environment and shoved it into his backpack. By the time Toothless was finished shoving shit into boxes and backpacks, the portal only had 1 more hour remaining.

Toothless quickly threw everything into the portal while Holloway watched from a distance. Toothless then took almost everything off his body except for stuff that covers private stuff. He threw everything into the portal before turning to Holloway, he could see that the portal was destabilizing and he knew that it would explode.

"THE PORTAL IS GONNA BLOW! YOU NEED TO GO! NOW!" Toothless yells and Holloway nods before running off. Toothless then full on sprints into the portal and then a bright white light fills the entire room. The portal explodes taking the room with it, Holloway just barely made it out in time.

"I hope he made it back to Berk," Holloway says with hope as she leaves the facility behind.

* * *

Toothless felt weird but yet normal at the same time, he felt like he was normal again.

He opened his eyes and looked down, expecting to see his arms, but instead saw his paws and then his tail, and then everything else that was a part of his body. He was a dragon again.

"YES!" Toothless roared in Dragonese before doing a dragon dance, it was so funny that Toothless was practically having a party by himself. The fun part was also that instead of being 60 years old like he was in what he calls the Fallout Universe, he's back to being 16 and young again.

"Ahahah!" Toothless gurgles and continues dancing until he decides to look around for all the shit he shoved through the portal. He eventually found it all and he smiled while looking over it. He had a lot to show Hiccup, where ever Hiccup is.

Toothless then looked around and recognized the forest around him to belong to an area on Berk, he sure was happy that he was on Berk and not stuck on another Island.

He listened for a while until he heard the sound of someone walking. He quickly ran towards the source and then slowed down, he peaks out from the bushes and who does he see? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third walking about.

"TOOTHLESS! Come on bud this isn't funny! You have been gone for a week! A WEEK! This isn't funny! I am worried! Please just answer me!" Hiccup yells and that's when Toothless realizes that he was only gone for one week, he quickly comes out from the bushes and tackles Hiccup to the ground, before licking him excitedly, this is the first time in forever that's he's seen Hiccup.

"What the? T-Toothless! W-Where we're you and why a-are you so relieved to see me?" Hiccup says and then shrugs and hugs the Night Fury, Toothless quickly wrapped his wings and paws around Hiccup and cradled the boy.

"I've been so worried for so long?! Where were you?" Hiccup asks confused and worried, Toothless then shoves Hiccup onto his back and starts leading him somewhere.

"And what happened to your saddle? Are you leading me somewhere" Hiccup asks and Toothless nods while continuing to walk.

* * *

Eventually, Toothless managed to get Hiccup to the pile of things and to say Hiccup was shocked was an understatement.

"Where the Hell did you get all of this, Toothless!" Hiccup asks, shocked as to how Toothless managed to collect so much shit in one week.

Toothless then searches through the huge pile until he finds what he was looking for, a book. He drops the book at Hiccup feet and nudges it, Hiccup looks down at book confused but he still picks it up and flips to the first page.

Dear Hiccup (Bud, Brother, Best Friend, ETC),  
I bet you are wondering who wrote this, well, if i am by your side watching you read this then you know who i am. It's me, Toothless. For you, it has been who knows how long, but for me, it has been 60 years. I got stuck in a dimension that is basically Hel but worse. But there are some nice people there, and they got me through it. Also, when i was their, i got a bunch of stuff and i managed to learn a lot about this Fallout Universe as i call it. I wrote it down in these books and charts, along with some of my adventures. Also, i was a human in this other dimension so that was the very awkward and odd part, thank the god's no one i know from Berk saw me!

Anyways, i just wanted to say something, i love you brother. Your family no matter even if I'm a different species. You're my brother, and that will never change.

From Toothless.  
P.S I also brought some stuff from the other universe over to Berk, so check it out and mess around with it.

Hiccup didn't say anything and stood frozen for a few moments, Toothless worried that maybe Hiccup didn't like the book? Then, Hiccup just turned around and hugged Toothless.

Toothless hugged Hiccup back, and they never wanted that hug to end.

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 2, i will write a few more chapters. The next chapter will consist of Hiccup and Toothless having a conversation and going through all of the stuff Toothless brought.**

 **Also, that "I love you brother" is not a romance! I do not ship Toothcup and never will! They are brothers and only brothers. And if you took that scene as romance...Bad reader! Bad!**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


	3. 3: The Home of the Fury

**I am so so sorry for the long wait on Chapter 3! But its FINALLY here! So for all of you waiting, here is Chapter 3 of How To Train Your Vault Dweller (Also, DraconicBeing2.0 is beta reading so NOTICE THE QUALITY RISE BEFORE YOUR EYES!) (I was gonna make a Half Life 3 joke but decided it was uncalled for)**

* * *

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Hiccup and Toothless finally stopped hugging and Hiccup looked over all the stuff that Toothless had accumulated over apparently sixty years. To say Hiccup was shocked was an understatement; he was blown away. He didn't know what to say or do.

But Hiccup knew that even though he was shocked and couldn't say anything, Toothless was still his best friend and his brother.

Hiccup remembers the day Toothless disappeared. He had walked into the forest, following some sound. And Toothless didn't come back that day or the next three. That's when Hiccup got worried and they started searching. They stopped after three whole days of searching for Toothless, but Hiccup didn't give up. He didn't want to give up on his best friend. So he still searched, and now, two days later, he has found Toothless, or rather, Toothless found him.

He looked at Toothless and smiled. He knew that Toothless knew how to write in Norse so he gestured for him to draw. Toothless thought for a moment before starting to write.

I've missed you. I've missed you so much. There is so much I have to show you, and so much I've missed, like eating fish and flying, Toothless writes and then looks at Hiccup, who smiles.

"How about after you show me some of the stuff you brought here, we go flying and get you a nice dinner of fish?" Hiccup says and Toothless nuzzles Hiccup while purring, his way of saying 'Thank you!'

Hiccup laughs a bit and manages to stop the dragon from nuzzling him to death. He then picks up a box of the stuff Toothless brought over and opens it. They both sit down, well, in Toothless's case, lays down, and start going through everything.

Hiccup picks up a long metal device that has a sorta trigger on a handle.

"What does this..." Hiccup says and pulls the trigger before Toothless can stop him. Suddenly a ball of hot blinding plasma comes out from one end of the device and hits a tree, destroying it instantly.

Toothless glares at Hiccup and Hiccup nervously laughs while putting the device down. Toothless then grabs the plasma rifle and lays it by his side before writing something.

One, no one touches my plasma rifle except me. And two, if you see anything with a trigger, please tell me and ask me about it before you pull or use it, Toothless writes and Hiccup nods really fast. Only two people could make Hiccup do that; Toothless or Astrid. And Toothless was, in fact, better at it then Astrid, but Toothless only does it when Hiccup does something he warned against.

Hiccup then rummages through the box, searching for something else to mess with. He then finds another metal device with a trigger like the last, he looks at Toothless who smiles and writes something.

Simply aim the end with a hole at something that's not alive, and pull the trigger, Toothless wrote and Hiccup nodded before aiming at an apple on a tree. He pulled the trigger and BOOM, the device shot out of his hands and the apple was no more.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed. He knew that giving Hiccup a gun was a BAD idea.

"That was a gun, and it could kill a human instantly if aimed right...so don't mess around with it," Toothless wrote and Hiccup quickly shoved the gun back in the box. He wasn't gonna mess around with something that dangerous if it could do THAT.

He then pulled out a weird leather device and multiple plastic tiny boxes, and Toothless smiled.

Oh my Thor. It's my old Pip-Boy 2500, and those little boxes are holotapes. Stick one into the Pip-Boy and prepare for a shock, Toothless wrote and Hiccup did as told, and then a voice came through the speakers of the old device.

"Hello, this is Toothless. I am creating these holotapes for the record just so I can keep my story straight. Let's begin with Vault 13..." Toothless's human voice came through the speakers, and Toothless hit the pause button before it could continue.

Better wait for when we can just sit down for a LONG time and listen to all of these in order, Toothless wrote and Hiccup was shocked.

"T-That was your voice, what you would sound like if you could...when you DID talk like a human," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded.

Yes, and maybe we could even make up a simple Dragonese to Norse translator, but that would take time, Toothless wrote and Hiccup nodded before shifting through the stuff, and eventually he stumbled upon a bottle of Nuka Cola.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked and went to open it, only for Toothless to grab it and put it back in a box.

Let's save that for later, trust me, Toothless wrote and Hiccup nodded before shifting through the pile and finding a picture.

The picture was of Toothless as a human, with Dogmeat and Ian.

"Who are these people?" Hiccup asked and Toothless pointed to each one.

The one in the blue jumpsuit and with black hair and green eyes is me. The animal is Dogmeat, and the other one is Ian, but I always called him the bad shot, Toothless wrote and laughed, remembering how bad of a shot Ian was.

"That's what you would look like..." Hiccup said while staring at the picture, before Toothless waved his paw in his face.

"Hello? Earth to Hiccup?" Toothless wrote and Hiccup nodded.

"Sorry, just thinking," Hiccup said and put the picture down in the box. They continued rummaging through until Hiccup stumbled upon Toothless's old power armor.

"What is this... it's like some sorta armor? But it's like nothing I've ever seen," Hiccup said and Toothless smirked while staring at the dusty T-51 Power Armor.

That's Power Armor, specifically T-51 Power Armor. If you wore this, it would increase your strength ten times and make you practically invincible. The only problem is that you require special training to use the suits, Toothless wrote and Hiccup had an idea come to mind.

"What if I stripped the suit of the mechanisms inside and built a dragon version for you to use?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless thought about it for a moment.

You could try, but I should watch, just in case. After all, these suits run on fusion power and I do not need you breaking the power core, Toothless wrote in response. Hiccup laid the suit down and continued rummaging through the box until he found a book.

He flipped through the first few pages and immediately recognized the handwriting, but not the language.

"Toothless, what language is this?" Hiccup asked and Toothless thought for a moment before purring.

English. You've probably never heard of it, Toothless wrote and Hiccup shrugged.

"Nope, never heard of it," Hiccup responded and then Toothless quickly stood up. The dragon took in a deep breath and started putting stuff away in boxes.

We should get this stuff somewhere we can safely store it where none of the Berkians might find it, but where? Toothless wrote and then both smiled at each other.

"The Cove!" Hiccup said and Toothless crooned in Dragonese, both at the same time. Toothless quickly erased his writings, and the pair ran.

* * *

It took them hours, but they finally managed to get all the stuff hidden in the cove's hidden cave. Toothless decided that they would take some small stuff back to Berk for examination.

He chose one of the old Terminals, his Pip-Boy 2500, and all the holotapes. They quickly made their way back to Berk, where all the dragons greeted Toothless warmly, not knowing of the hell of the Wasteland that Toothless had lived in.

They quickly set up the Terminal in their room (Yes, Hiccup and Toothless shared a room), and Toothless quickly taught Hiccup how to use it while it was set to Norse.

Toothless dipped a claw into an ink cup and wrote on parchment, This button turns it on and off, these keys add certain runes to the screen, and these keys allow selection and stuff. Hiccup nodded while sitting at the Terminal.

He went through and read all of Toothless's, old terminal logs before typing in a new log for Toothless. He turned the Terminal off and they both started listening to Toothless's old holotapes.

"Ian's gone, Dogmeat died, everyone is gone. Even the Supermutants have fled to the east," Toothless's human voice came through the speaker before the holotape ended.

"Wow, I cannot believe you went through all that in only a few months," Hiccup said and Toothless growled while shaking his head.

And that's not the end of it. The hell continued on until I got back to Berk, the first time I've seen green in a very long time, Toothless wrote and then an idea came to mind. It was stupid and insane but he wanted to try.

"We should tell the Berkians, and I have a perfect idea. It's just gonna take a good amount of time, and your help," Toothless wrote and Hiccup nodded.

"I'll help you with anything you need, bud," Hiccup said and Toothless smirked.

"What do you know about moving pictures?" Toothless wrote and Hiccup was majorly confused.

* * *

It took them nearly a year, and lots of work. But finally, it was done. Toothless's idea was to create a movie based on his time from when he left Vault 13 to the defeat of the Master, and the name of the movie...was Fallout.

Of course, it was not animated like those funny Vault-Boy movies he'd seen, but it would do the trick. All the drawings were drawn by Toothless, all the voice acting was either done by Toothless or Hiccup (Thanks to a Translator being built for Toothless).

They even made music and colored the drawings to a degree, using lots of grays, browns, and blacks.

And now, it was finally time to share their creation. Toothless was almost finished setting up a projector in the great hall.

"The Brotherhood of Steel had one of these in their archive, and I was allowed to study it once, but only for a minute or two. But I memorized the design, so hopefully, this should work," Toothless said, the translator around his neck turning his words into Norse words.

They did a test run, and the projector worked. So they called everyone into the Great Hall and Hiccup would be the person to introduce them to the movie, while Toothless sat in the back of the hall and rewatched the events of his adventures in the wastes.

"Alright everyone. This project has taken Toothless and I nearly a year to finish, and all of it was to show you something Toothless went through. I will not be in this story, so just keep that in mind. Now, let's begin," Hiccup said and pressed a button on the projector.

All the Dragons and Vikings stared and watched as the projector showed a blank black image on the wall, and eventually, the Norse words FALLOUT appeared and then slowly faded away.

It all started with a voice overdone by Toothless, explaining the Fallout world and what state it was in, how everything worked and all the tech knowledge.

"...And at last, Vault 13. This vault was hidden near what would eventually become Shady Sands, but in this Vault, something was about to happen...that would change everyone's lives forever," Toothless's voiceover ended and thus the actual movie began.

* * *

"...But when Toothless returned to Vault 13, expecting to be welcomed back with open arms after the many sacrifices of his friends, he was cast out by the Overseer, in fear that his adventures may lead to more people wanting to leave the Vault. So thus, Toothless walked into Wasteland, alone just as he started," Hiccup's voiceover finished on a picture of the human Toothless walking away from Vault 13.

The projector ended on the only truly animated clip, showing Toothless from behind walking into the wastes. And then, it ran to the credits.

Everyone was shocked even more than they already had been; all the drawings had been done by Toothless and Toothless alone, and the words, "THIS IS A TRUE STORY", scared them and shocked them all. The projector turned off and everyone was staring at the where the image had been.

They all searched around for Toothless to find him sitting in the back, seemingly reminiscing on the past.

"I remember all that just like it happened yesterday. After that, I ventured into the wastes and along the way meet more Vault Dwellers kicked out by the Overseer for wanting to explore. We eventually went on to found a town called Arroyo, and we all settled down," Toothless said, the translator translating his words. Toothless eventually shook his head and growled while walking up to the stage.

"I brought some stuff from that world with me. Some of the tech knowledge is stored in the cove, and of course I myself am I valuable resource of knowledge about that world," Toothless said and Hiccup walked over to Toothless, scratching the Night Fury under the chin.

"Toothless has been through a lot, so please don't ask too much of him after everything he's been through. I mean, he took down a fricking army by himself! He did have allies and friends, but all of them fell before the final battle between Toothless and the Master, which ended the super mutant threat to the world," Hiccup said and scanned over the crowd. Stoick and Fishlegs had questions, Astrid was curious about the weapons from this other world. Gobber was curious about the tech knowledge, and Snotlout and Mildew thought it was all hogwash.

"Can we ask him questions?" Stoick asks and Hiccup nods, Toothless thinking.

"Will Berk be allowed to use any of the tech? Like the Water Purification Chip or the Pip-Boy?" Stoick asked, and Toothless thought for a moment.

"I don't have the Water Purification Chip; it's in Vault 13. Making a Pip-Boy for everyone would be way too complicated. But I could rig up some Terminals for everyone if Gobber and Hiccup help," Toothless said and Gobber nodded while Hiccup smiled.

"Bah, I don't believe it. There's no such thing as 'Vaults' or 'alternate worlds'," Mildew said and Toothless rolls his eyes before pulling out his old plasma rifle and using it to burn the area of the stone wall just above Mildew's head.

"That real enough for you, you old man?" Toothless said and everyone laughed, while Mildew quickly nodded and ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now! Expect Chapter 4 (Cause this is not the end) in around two years! IM JUST KIDDING! I will hopefully be out before the end of 2018 but who knows with my upload pattern (Which is pretty bad for some stories).**

 **This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.**


End file.
